


Old friend (discontinued and will probably be remade)

by Ace_With_a_Pan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Instability, Other, betrayel, fight, soft
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29610279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ace_With_a_Pan/pseuds/Ace_With_a_Pan
Summary: A new variable has arrived that may reveal a lot of things we don't know and shatter salems original plan
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Coco Adel/Velvet Scarlatina, Neopolitan/OC, Oscar Pine/Whitley Schnee, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose, Penny Polendina/Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, Raven Branwen/Summer Rose, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> hello i hope you like this fic, don't worry i haven't forgotten about Back to earth but i'm just taking a break from it

This takes place right after v8 ep 9

Prologue

  
During the battle between atlas and the grimm

One of the soldiers was acting weird, he didn’t use military tactics and didn’t listen to orders  
he was shooting a chimera when Cinder flew over his head

“Finally”

He shot a grappling hook and hooked Cinder before throwing her to the ground sending Watts tumbling, She got up and said

“Do you have a death wish?” her eyes were starting to blaze when her responded

“Heya Cinder”

She unleashed a burst of flames on him, he reappeared unharmed only with his armor off

“If you remembered me, you would have already killed me” he smirked

(he looks like this)

https://www.reddit.com/user/echo-boschlowshipper/comments/lp10m0/my_rwby_oc_for_my_fic/


	2. New rules

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this first chapter  
> please tell me what you thought of it so i can improve  
> and i hope you'll find it good enough

“Who are you?” Cinder asked her voice full of incomprehension

“let’s say, I’m an old friend” The man responded with a calm tone

Soldiers started surrounding them as grimm curiously stopped, little did they know, Salem was watching, the body of a dead Hazel laying at her feet, oscar had ran off again, She quietly muttered to herself

“This might be interesting”

Winter was bringing the payload with Marrow when she realized that the fighting had stopped everything became silent

Marrow turned to her “D-do you know what's happening?” he asked weirded out by the situation

“No, i don’t know” She answered worried of what was to come

Ruby,Willow,Whitley,Weiss,Penny,Klein,Nora and Blake realized after a few minutes that everything became silent, no more battle, some bullheads were still flying but the grimm stayed silent and immobile

“What the hell” Ruby asked

Penny and Nora were laying in the same bed, Whitley was using his fathers computer to help mantle, Willow tried to grab a bottle of alcohol but it was quickly slapped away by Weiss

Blake was on edge and Klein was too busy helping Penny and Nora

Qrow was helped up by Robyn before he said

“What are you doing here?” in a surprised and worried voice

Yang was flying the ship with Jaune, Ren and Emerald when they noticed Cinder being shot out of the sky

Emerald was shocked “is-was that Cinder?”

Ren was the first to reply “i think so”

Jaune quickly made them focus on their primary objective

“we have to tell Winter that the mission is a success”

Cinder was carefully eyeing the man in front of her

“It doesn’t matter you’ll be dead in a second”

The man giggled 

“Oh i don’t think so”

Cinder dashed towards him trying to get him by extending her grimm arm only for him to dash under it and give her a light kick, she was barely bothered by it, it was weak, she smirked and grabbed him by the collar to throw him away, she then followed by sending a fireball at him and watched in delight as it made contact with him 

she then watched in surprise as he got up without a scratch

“Ouch, you got some new tricks huh?” He smirked 

Cinder got annoyed by him

“JUST DIE ALREADY” she used scorching caress to make her iconic bow and shot an arrow aiming for his face only for him to catch the burning hot arrow with his bare hand releasing a lot of steam 

“Well, why won’t we cut this short? You can’t beat me, not without your memories”

“Who are you?” she asked again annoyed

“My name is Echo Serpentinas, but you’ll remember me soon”

“You’ll be dead” she dashes at him with her blades only to be stopped in her tracks with her legs being frozen to the ground “What the” she was cut short by a big ball of ice smashing into her

she got up quickly “Ice, that's your semblance? it doesn’t matter, ICE MELTS”

She shot an arrow quickly followed by a burst of flames

“I’m sorry cinder” He said in a sad tone, above her floating with a small chunck of ice

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT” 

Yang jumped out from the crowd and smashed her fist right into Cinder sending her flying when she got up she heard Echo behind her

“This is going to sting”

With and long blade made of ice he cut her right through her elbow just where the grimm arm was about to reach and froze the injury

Cinder yelled out in pain only to be sedated and crumble to the ground passed out

Emerald run through the crowd by reflex “CINDER”

Jaune stopped her and Ren stayed on guard, the troops quickly surrounded them and Winter ran up to Yang

“Miss Xiao Long”

“Winter, our mission is a success”

“Good job”

Echo broke the discussion “AHEM”

“Oh right” Yang said

Jaune spoke “What should we do about her?”

Harriet and the other Ace-ops came out and stood

Harriet turned towards Echo “good job kiddo”

Elm patted him on the back “now what do we do with her” she points at Cinder

Harriet walks up to her and says “i say we kill her”

“I agree” Elm said

Winter stayed silent when Ren, Jaune and Yang seemed to seriously want to kill her

“It’s sealed then” Harriet grabbed and random blade and walked up to Cinder only for Echo to stand in her way

“Get out of the way kid” she said in a stern voice

Echo smirked “no, i don’t think i will”

“do you realise who that is? She is Cinder Fall, ally of Salem and murderer”

“To me, she is Cinder Fall a girl from Atlas that shouldn’t have gone through what she went through”

Elm and Vine walked up to Harriet and Elm spoke

“Listen Kid, if you don’t get out of the way, we’ll take you down with her”

Echo laughed

“I would love to see you try”

Winter and Yang ran up

Yang yelled “JUST GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN WAY FOR FUCKS SAKE AND LET US KILL HER”

Echo slowly turned to her and facepalmed before saying “Your just like your mom”

She glared at him

“what did you just say?” she said silently but madly

“Wow, really guess you get it from both sides”

He turns around to face everyone

“Look i would love to stay and chat with you all on whether we should kill Cinder, but i have other plans”

he picked up Cinder waited

The ace ops readied their weapons only for him to leave in one of Ravens portals

Yang ran only for the portal to close right in front of her “NO NO NO, COME BACK COME BACK” she punched the ground over and over again, she thought she was finally over Raven, but the second she saw her portal she felt like a little kid all over again, she was hugged by Jaune, Ren and Oscar who joined them, Before the grimm started to attack again forcing everyone back into the walls, the payload was abandoned but thanks the the delay, the emergency Altas Ray-Shield was up and this time would take a lot more time to be destroyed, Yang,Jaune,Oscar,Ren,Winter and Emerald were heading to the schnee mansion.

**After Echo went through the portal with cinder**

He saw Qrow arguing with Raven as Robyn watched

He smirked “Heya Qrow, long time no seen”

Qrow turned around in shock “Echo? But your dead”

“you know i’m too lazy to die”, now come on” he turned to Robyn “You too, we are heading to the Schnee manor”

Salem was watching as two hounds were mauling Hazel’s body,

she looked at Atlas and said

“Looks like a wild card entered the game” she grabbed a seeker and spoke to Tyrian

“Tyrian, you and Mercury have a new target”

“Yes my queen” As the seeker turned off Tyrian licked his lips and started to laugh maniacally.

“Who are you?” Cinder asked her voice full of incomprehension

“let’s say, I’m an old friend” The man responded with a calm tone

Soldiers started surrounding them as grimm curiously stopped, little did they know, Salem was watching, the body of a dead Hazel laying at her feet, oscar had ran off again, She quietly muttered to herself

“This might be interesting”

Winter was bringing the payload with Marrow when she realized that the fighting had stopped everything became silent

Marrow turned to her “D-do you know what's happening?” he asked weirded out by the situation

“No, i don’t know” She answered worried of what was to come

Ruby,Willow,Whitley,Weiss,Penny,Klein,Nora and Blake realized after a few minutes that everything became silent, no more battle, some bullheads were still flying but the grimm stayed silent and immobile

“What the hell” Ruby asked

Penny and Nora were laying in the same bed, Whitley was using his fathers computer to help mantle, Willow tried to grab a bottle of alcohol but it was quickly slapped away by Weiss

Blake was on edge and Klein was too busy helping Penny and Nora

Qrow was helped up by Robyn before he said

“What are you doing here?” in a surprised and worried voice

Yang was flying the ship with Jaune, Ren and Emerald when they noticed Cinder being shot out of the sky

Emerald was shocked “is-was that Cinder?”

Ren was the first to reply “i think so”

Jaune quickly made them focus on their primary objective

“we have to tell Winter that the mission is a success”

Cinder was carefully eyeing the man in front of her

“It doesn’t matter you’ll be dead in a second”

The man giggled 

“Oh i don’t think so”

Cinder dashed towards him trying to get him by extending her grimm arm only for him to dash under it and give her a light kick, she was barely bothered by it, it was weak, she smirked and grabbed him by the collar to throw him away, she then followed by sending a fireball at him and watched in delight as it made contact with him 

she then watched in surprise as he got up without a scratch

“Ouch, you got some new tricks huh?” He smirked 

Cinder got annoyed by him

“JUST DIE ALREADY” she used scorching caress to make her iconic bow and shot an arrow aiming for his face only for him to catch the burning hot arrow with his bare hand releasing a lot of steam 

“Well, why won’t we cut this short? You can’t beat me, not without your memories”

“Who are you?” she asked again annoyed

“My name is Echo Serpentinas, but you’ll remember me soon”

“You’ll be dead” she dashes at him with her blades only to be stopped in her tracks with her legs being frozen to the ground “What the” she was cut short by a big ball of ice smashing into her

she got up quickly “Ice, that's your semblance? it doesn’t matter, ICE MELTS”

She shot an arrow quickly followed by a burst of flames

“I’m sorry cinder” He said in a sad tone, above her floating with a small chunck of ice

“WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT” 

Yang jumped out from the crowd and smashed her fist right into Cinder sending her flying when she got up she heard Echo behind her

“This is going to sting”

With and long blade made of ice he cut her right through her elbow just where the grimm arm was about to reach and froze the injury

Cinder yelled out in pain only to be sedated and crumble to the ground passed out

Emerald run through the crowd by reflex “CINDER”

Jaune stopped her and Ren stayed on guard, the troops quickly surrounded them and Winter ran up to Yang

“Miss Xiao Long”

“Winter, our mission is a success”

“Good job”

Echo broke the discussion “AHEM”

“Oh right” Yang said

Jaune spoke “What should we do about her?”

Harriet and the other Ace-ops came out and stood

Harriet turned towards Echo “good job kiddo”

Elm patted him on the back “now what do we do with her” she points at Cinder

Harriet walks up to her and says “i say we kill her”

“I agree” Elm said

Winter stayed silent when Ren, Jaune and Yang seemed to seriously want to kill her

“It’s sealed then” Harriet grabbed and random blade and walked up to Cinder only for Echo to stand in her way

“Get out of the way kid” she said in a stern voice

Echo smirked “no, i don’t think i will”

“do you realise who that is? She is Cinder Fall, ally of Salem and murderer”

“To me, she is Cinder Fall a girl from Atlas that shouldn’t have gone through what she went through”

Elm and Vine walked up to Harriet and Elm spoke

“Listen Kid, if you don’t get out of the way, we’ll take you down with her”

Echo laughed

“I would love to see you try”

Winter and Yang ran up

Yang yelled “JUST GET OUT OF THE GODDAMN WAY FOR FUCKS SAKE AND LET US KILL HER”

Echo slowly turned to her and facepalmed before saying “Your just like your mom”

She glared at him

“what did you just say?” she said silently but madly

“Wow, really guess you get it from both sides”

He turns around to face everyone

“Look i would love to stay and chat with you all on whether we should kill Cinder, but i have other plans”

he picked up Cinder waited

The ace ops readied their weapons only for him to leave in one of Ravens portals

Yang ran only for the portal to close right in front of her “NO NO NO, COME BACK COME BACK” she punched the ground over and over again, she thought she was finally over Raven, but the second she saw her portal she felt like a little kid all over again, she was hugged by Jaune, Ren and Oscar who joined them, Before the grimm started to attack again forcing everyone back into the walls, the payload was abandoned but thanks the the delay, the emergency Altas Ray-Shield was up and this time would take a lot more time to be destroyed, Yang,Jaune,Oscar,Ren,Winter and Emerald were heading to the schnee mansion.

**After Echo went through the portal with cinder**

He saw Qrow arguing with Raven as Robyn watched

He smirked “Heya Qrow, long time no seen”

Qrow turned around in shock “Echo? But your dead”

“you know i’m too lazy to die”, now come on” he turned to Robyn “You too, we are heading to the Schnee manor”

Salem was watching as two hounds were mauling Hazel’s body,

she looked at Atlas and said

“Looks like a wild card entered the game” she grabbed a seeker and spoke to Tyrian

“Tyrian, you and Mercury have a new target”

“Yes my queen” As the seeker turned off Tyrian licked his lips and started to laugh maniacally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed and until next time  
> Goodbye


	3. Revelations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really enjoyed making this chapter i hope you enjoy it

As Yang , Ren,Jaune,Oscar and Emerald arrived at the schnee manor, Emerald started to get nervous  
“Why are we here” she asked

Ren responded “ It's one of life's great mysteries isn't it? Why are we here? I mean, are we the product of some cosmic coincidence, or is there really a God watching everything? You know, with a plan for us and stuff. I don't know, man, but it keeps me up at night.

“no i mean here here”

“oh”  
Yang cut the conversation short “we need shelter, the grimm attacks will start again and we need to hide…………..”

the door opened wide to reveal Ruby  
“Yang?”  
“Ruby?”  
there was an awkward silence between these two until Jaune coughed and said  
Great, let’s meet up with everyone, we have new info”

Ruby glanced at Emerald “with her?”

Emerald looked down and said “i’m sorry i’m just going to leave”

Yang grabbed her arm “no you are coming with us”

they were brought upstairs and when they entered Ren gasped in shock  
“Nora?”  
Nora slowly turned her head towards him and spoke  
“h-h-hey R-r-ren”  
she coughed  
Ren rushed to her side  
“Nora, oh no, what happened”

Nora looked at him sadly and started tearing up  
“I’m so sorry, i f-f-failed”  
Ren turned towards the others to ask if they could leave  
when they were alone Ren apologized for leaving Nora  
Nora looked at him in the eyes and said  
“I-i’m s-s-sorry, i must be *coughs* i must be ugly now”  
Ren looked at her “what are you talking about *gasps”  
Nora took off some of her bandages revealing her burns  
Ren looked at her softly before gently kissing her and saying   
“No matter what i still love you”  
Nora started softly sobbing as Ren comforted her

Back in the dining room Jaune was in front of everyone talking  
Weiss interrupted him,  
“So you're telling us that after escaping with oscar and emerald, you saw a fight between a guy and cinder, he won but then escaped with her through ravens portal?”  
“yes”

Willow looked shocked “wait Raven what's her last name?”

Yang turned towards her “Branwen why?”

“You are Ravens daughter?”

“you know her?”

Willow looked like she had seen a dead man and ran into her room Whitley and Weiss quickly followed

Yang turned towards Ruby and hugged her  
Ruby surprised by the hug asked “why the hug sis?”

Yang said in a sad tone “w-when we fought Salem i was so scared and angry i thought i was going to die and our last interaction would have been an argument, i’m so sorry” she started crying  
Ruby couldn’t hold back her tears too and hugged Yang hard  
Blake shed a tear while jaune softly smiled  
Ren was still talking with Nora  
Whitley and Weiss caught up to Willow who was ruffling in her stuff  
Whitley walked to her “Mother?”  
Weiss was right behind him and noticed she was ruffling through a large stash of photos including photos of them as kids  
When she found the photos she was looking for she grabbed both of them and looked at them  
the first one she looked at was team strq’s photo and the second one was another team, a young Willow could be seen on the photo with written “good job team NCRE (nacre)” on a poster beside them, Willow softly whispered to herself “A small guy with white hair and who fights with ice? could it be that he’s alive?”  
Whitley interrupted her “mother who are you talking about?”  
Willow sighed “it’s a long story”

In an apartment

Cinder was still half unconscious when she heard a voice  
“wakey wakey”  
“This is ridiculous, how are you both alive?”  
“i know brother i had the same questions”  
“who are you guys?”  
When she opened her eyes she was met by echo his face a few cm from her poking her cheek”  
She growled “who are you?”  
“Guess i’ll have to explain everything, you probably won’t believe me”  
he said while walking around the apartment  
Robyn chimed in “we can use my semblance to know if you tell the truth”  
Echo grabbed her hand and sat down “oh and we installed a prosthetic on your arm”  
Cinder turned around and yelled “WHAT?”  
“hey your grim arm was taking control of you, it was gaining some serious ground”  
He looks at her with a soft expression  
“I’ll start by introducing myself, i am Echo Serpentinas-Schnee i am a weirdo, i’m a multi trait faunus, snake and squirrel, when i was 11 my parents were killed and ears and tail ripped off to be sold, i secretly created the black fang after that,we were the white fang of Adam but worse, 2 years later on a bullhead in atlas i was shot off and fell in the schnee manor, Willow found me and covered up thanks to her parents by adopting me, she taught me that not all humans were horrible, we had fun during 4 years then i decided to join beacon even though i had not unlocked my semblance, during the initiation i was paired up with you, you were very rude and secretive, we managed to end the initiation pretty quick, we were place on a team with two other students, Nova and Ronie, Nova was our team leader, we were team NCRE (nacre) we were one of the best of our year alongside STRQ until the last year *gulps* we were in the confidence about salem like team strq but, second week Nova was murdered by her boyfriend and a group of thugs, a month later Ronie who had a crush on Nova got mauled to death by ursa’s sacrificing herself to let us escape *cries* half a year later during a mission we were in mountain glenn and explosives had been placed under a huge chunk of the city you got us all out before being caught in the explosion and the stone fall to the forest below, we thought you died, but you were in a time lock prison until salem could efficiently wipe your mind, well that was the plan at first i think  
but later that year i killed her pawn that had that semblance before being locked away too,seems she was able to free you before i woke up though, so you think you were born less than thirty years ago right?” he took out a journal that was dated of 37 years ago the head line was “tragedy at the glass unicorn the owner,her two daughters and a huntsmen found dead”

Cinder was in disbelief,she looked at Echo’s hand, it was glowing green, she started having a huge headache, she was yelling at herself left and right, how that was impossible, she then started sobbing and muttering “i’m so sorry”  
Echo hugged her and said “Welcome back Cinder, i missed you”

Whale grimm  
Salem was sitting on her throne when her head started to hurt, it stopped after a moment only for her to scream in rage “DAMN YOU!”


	4. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as i enjoyed making it

Schnee manor

The Ace ops were in front of the schnee manor accompanied of winter and soldiers  
Winter knocked at the door and waited  
Ruby was the one to open  
“Yes……...Winter?” she said surprised and a little bit shocked  
Winter was visibly uncomfortable and hesitated on what to say when Harriet spoke,   
“you and your friends are under arrest for treason kid, surrender now”

Ruby quickly slammed the door and ran upstairs and burst in the room where everybody was  
“THE ACE OPS ARE HERE TO ARREST US”  
Yang yelped “WHAT”  
Ren was shocked “but we helped them”  
Jaune was angry and mad “DAMMIT IRONWOOD”  
the rest of them were shocked but not surprised  
the door was breached and the soldiers ran in when Willow came downstairs  
“Hello Winter, what is all the fuss about?”

Elm was the one to go forward “cut the crap, your hiding fugitives and for that you are under arrest miss Schnee”

Willow and Winter were taken aback  
Willow spoke in disbelief “because even in this situation, you're still thinking about obeying the law? there is no law if we lose and we need every huntsmen possible”

Marrow quietly spoke up “she has a point”

Harriet cut him off quickly “Cut the crap Marrow and do your job”

A portal opened beside Willow and Qrow, Raven and Echo came out of it  
“Ok i see what's happening here, hey Willow, we will talk later, Qrow, Raven Go get everyone and get them back to robyn, and just don’t show them Cinder”

they both turn to him and said “Ok” and left  
Willow looked at him and spoke, “you and me will have a long discussion after this”

“sure, go with the others”

Willow left 

In the main room Qrow and Raven were, unexpected  
Yang was the first and quickest to react “YOU, YOU DARE COME HERE AFTER ALL YOU HAVE DONE, WHY ARE YOU HERE………….” she suddenly stopped after something very strange happened  
Raven was hugging her  
Yang stopped yelling and started crying, everyone in the room didn’t know what to say until Qrow spoke up  
“Ok everyone, we are moving out,emotional talks later”  
Everyone packed up Nora and Penny were still in their bed so they pushed the bed through the portal and when everyone went though, Qrow followed only for Raven to close without joining them

Back at the front the situation was tense  
Echo spoke  
“so, how are you kids doing?”

Harriet was visibly annoyed and started walking towards him  
“What do you want”

Echo laughed and smirked   
“i’m buying time”

Winter was hesitant but Harriet motionned for the soldiers to aim at him  
Echo stood there and simply said “let’s just take this outside, shit is expensive here”

Echo calmly walked passed the soldiers and stood in the snowy garden  
“So, are we fighting or what? i’m getting bored”

Harriet was the first one to go outside  
“Who do you think you are”

Echo smirked and spoke loudly “You know, your mom was quicker to attack me Harriet Bree, but she ended up like her teammates, K.O”

Harriet burned with rage and dashed a full speed, but a little ice arm caught her and made her trip when she was centimeters away from punching Echo, and as she fell forward her face was met with a metal prosthetic leg boosted by reactors to the face  
“ARGH” Harriet flew back and fell to the ground panting  
Echo laughed maniacally “I--i never said when, i fought your mom at a vytel festival, nearly 2O years ago”

Harriet was holding her face, Elm, Vine and Marrow looked at her then back at him  
Elm used her semblance to grip the ground and shoot two rockets at him, before they could reach him, a portal opened and Raven cut the rockets  
“Sorry to interrupt the party” she said in a mocking tone  
Echo patted her back “perfect timing, so, do we kick their ass or do we leave?”

Winter summoned a pack of beowolves and was ready to unleash them when Echo spoke once more “your breaking your old uncles heart”

Winter was taken aback while Echo laughed  
Winter quickly spoke “LIAR, my mother never had any sibling and father too”  
Echo did a gagging sound “oh i am certainly not a sibling of your father not while being a faunus”  
“But i guess why she wouldn’t talk about me, imagine, your brother is at beacon, his team is nice and friendly, your friends with them and then, boom, one year, one by one, they all die”

Elm cut the discussion short by ordering the troops to fire, It was useless as Echo built an ice wall, Vine jumped over it and tried to slash at them only for Echo to dodge as Raven punched him, Echo then kicked him and grabbed him with a water arm and throwed him in a tree

Marrow didn’t know what to do “i thought his semblance was ice”

Echo smirked while raven made a portal “It’s snowing” the snow accumulated into ne condensated snowstorm and became a hail storm wiping out their forces  
Raven grabbed Echo as he lost balance and sighed, they went through the portal and arrived in the living room with a yelling Yang

Echo sat down on the ground as Raven took her mask off  
“Hey calm down” Raven said

Yang turned to her with fire in her eyes “YOU” she walked quickly towards Raven and slapped her

Raven just took at as she stayed silent  
While all that happened Willow sat Echo down and asked him  
“How?”

Echo giggled “time prison, weird stuff ok”

Willow softly hugged him “i’m glad your back”

Echo started crying “I’m home”

While everyone was watching the sibling hug Cinder yelled in pain from one of the rooms, Echo quickly got up and burst through the door

“HELP MEAAAAAAAAAAAAA” she was holding her head while yelling in pain and scratching her skull till it bleeds  
“SHIT” Echo went ina and started trying to calm her down, Raven went and got some medications and pain killers,  
Qrow grabbed some alcohol to disinfect while Cinder calmed down

Jaune stood and said “You have a lot to explain”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading, and until next time  
> bye


	5. A lot of talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i really hope you enjoy this  
> honestly episode 10 was dope as hell

As Echo was trying to calm everyone down about Cinder, she broke though the window and flew away  
“SHIT” Echo jumped out and started to run after her 

He ran from rooftop to rooftop trying to catch up with her, she finally stopped in the park of Atlas, she was surrounded by people she was breathing heavily looking around frantically  
Echo finally caught up to her  
“Cinder”  
she turned around crying but with a mix of fear and anger on her face  
“WHO ARE HELP ME YOU”

“Cinder please listen” Echo tried to approach before being blasted away by her maiden powers

Echo got up only for team rwby and orng to arrive (minus nora)

Jaune got out of the ship fist and ran to fight cinder as Rwby tried to slash her from above  
Echo froze the puddle under Jaune to make him trip and blocked Ruby’s scythe  
Yang yelled (yes she yells a lot) “WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HER”

Echo yelled back as he repelled Ruby “SHE IS MY FRIEND”

Yang walked up to him “Your ‘friend’ killed our friend, and is the reason i lost an arm and blake was stabbed”

Echo looked up at her “My friend is the reason i’m still here and Salem is the reason she is like this”

Yang looked at him with disgust and tried to punch him with her prosthetic only for him to catch her fist with a prosthetic arm

“So you too huh?” she said in a angry tone

“yeah and Cinder is the reason i’m still alive and i won’t let you downplay all i fucking did to help her”

“you make me sick”

“if this makes you sick then you aren’t ready for everything i’ve done through my life”

Weiss walked forward and passed him and looked down at Cinder   
Cinder looked at her with fear and incomprehension “if it isn’t the little willow? Schnee”

“What did you say” Weiss looked at her in incomprehension

“Willow what you haven’t is that you? heard me”

Weiss turned towards Echo and asked “What is going on”  
Echo tranquilized Cinder before picking her up “her memories from before the wipe and after the wipe are colliding, she switches from the Cinder me, Raven, Willow,Qrow and the others all knew to the cinder you knew”

The brought her back to the apartment and put her in a bed   
When Echo went back in the living room Jaune stood up “we want answers now!”

Echo sighed and sat down “ok”  
He told them the same story he told Cinder adding some minor details, when he finished Ren spoke “that doesn’t minimis what she has done” (he skipped his past part)

Echo looked at him “i never told you to forgive her”  
Yang and Ruby were shocked  
“Me and Ruby are Summer and Ravens child?” Yang said in disbelief  
Ruby turned towards Raven and spoke angrily “Then why did you leave, why did you leave mom alone if you loved her so much”

Raven was silently crying under her mask “I-i couldn’t, Summer wanted to continue to do those dangerous missions, i ran away, it was supposed to be for a few days but when i came back she was sleeping in his arms, i panicked and ran further away only to be able to come back a month later, i felt so guilty i never found the strength to really come back, and when i finally did, i saw the grave, i lost it and ran away not looking back  
Ruby was silent  
Weiss hugged her and whispered to her that it was ok  
Jaune was conflicted while Oscar felt very weird, Ren was mad but silent, Willow was saddened to see what had happened to their happy bunch of friends, Blake was comforting Yang after all those news, Maria was vibing with her cashews, Qrow was trying to avoid the temptation of alcohol  
All this raised the tension in the room  
They all left in little groups to catch their breath and think about all that

Ruby and Weiss were on the rooftop  
“Hey Ruby?” Weiss asked in a worried tone

“yeah?” Ruby had tears in her eyes

Weiss teared up and hugged her hard “it’s ok, everything is going to be ok, i’m here”  
they stayed like that for a little while (while both were madly blushing ofc) before parting, while ruby wiped her tears she thanked and Weiss and said that they better go inside cause cold

Yang and Blake were in an alley  
“DAMMIT” yang yelled as she punched the brick wall  
“Yang” Blake said in a worried tone  
“WHAT” Yang lashed out  
Blake stayed silent before hugging Yang, Yang cried, sobbing about summer in between tears before Blake cupped her cheeks  
“Yang i love you”  
She kissed her, Yang never felt that well like all her worries vanished (like my will to live/j)   
when they broke the kiss Yang stayed silent for a minute worrying Blake before saying  
“that was Yangtastic”  
Blake had a look of disappointment and hate and just said “i’m leaving” while Yang followed her while apologizing

Echo was sitting at Cinders side waiting for her to wake up  
He sighed just before she woke up brutally and saw him, out of fear she used scorching caress and tried to touch his face, he just grabbed her hand as steam erupted from the contact  
“hey it’s ok, it’s just me”

“Echo?”

“yep”

Cinder teared up “I-i did horrible things”

“Wow, surprising, i didn’t know that” he said in an absolute sarcastic tone

“you and your sarcasm were the only things i would never let go of” She laughed brightly, not her evil laugh but a normal one

“But seriously, why? why all of this? why can i see the memories” her eyes became panicked  
“I-i killed a child, just a teenager, so many innocents” she gagged and puked in a bowl beside her “Why?” she cried heavily  
Echo hugged her, Willow and Raven entered the room and hugged her too,until she fell asleep again

Echo stepped on the top of the roof where Ruby and Weiss once were and took out his scroll and called a familiar voice  
“How long for you and the others to arrive?”  
“Not long”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have and excellent day/night


	6. Bargain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ughhh i have the feeling that this sucks

The group were all in the appartment, Willow,Jaune and Klein were tending to the wounds of the injured when the television turned on  
Ironwood was standing in a dark room, he impassivly started to speak  
“I have always promised to defend this Kingdom. Its technology, its future, from those who would see it destroyed. Our enemy is crippled, but one individual still denies Atlas its salvation: The Protector of Mantle. Penny, wherever you and your friends are, I need you all to listen. I know how much Mantle means to you, so I'm going to give you a choice. You can bring yourself to Atlas Academy and do your duty, help me save as much of Atlas as I can, and Mantle will be left to fend for itself. Or… you can all watch as I destroy it. I have one bomb. That's all it will take. If there is no Mantle then there is no reason for you not to work with me. Neither of us want it to come to that, but one of us is willing to do it. If anyone tries anything other than what I've ordered, Mantle… is gone. You have one hour to respond. I hope you live up to the title I gave you.”

Whitley came in running  
“THEY SHOT DOWN THE SUPPLIES SHIPS”

everyone gasped in horror they couldn’t believe that  
Ruby had her thinking face and came up with a plan  
“I have an idea”

Qrow turned towards her “and what is it kiddo?”

“You get in your crow form and fly to Ironwoods window, there Raven will open a portal and a strike team shall attack and cut off everything he does, the team should be composed of, Raven,Qrow,Echo, i hate to say it but Cinder” everyone gasped except Echo who smirked “Emerald and that's all, Me and the others we will go down and help Mantle”

Yang spoke “i’m sorry sis but, Cinder?”

Weiss followed “i’m with her on this one”

Most of them disagreed to have Cinder  
Ruby sighed and explain “she still has one of the most useful semblances and has the maiden powers, plus now she’s even more dangerous since she doesn’t have the grimm arm”

Jaune interrupted “why would she be more powerful”

“because she isn’t in constant pain and power hunger” Willow answered “she’s the Cinder of 20 years ago, for now”

Echo “and you never met the cinder from 20 years ago, not even you Emerald”

Emerald was taken aback by everything and simply said “what?”  
Echo giggled and motionned Cinder to come forward and said   
“this is Emerald and she was under your orders and was completely devoted to you.”  
Cinder became instantly red and whispered “cute girl under my orders…………...like she is really cute, damn you salem because of you i was unable to flirt”

Everyone laughed at how red Cinder was, but then Cinder got a text  
It was Neo saying that if she wanted the lamp she knew where to find her  
Cinder spoke “if we want the lamp we have to go meet up with Neo, but she doesn’t know i was brainwashed, Echo with me”

“yep”

They packed and flew off before anyone could disagree with them  
They arrived on the rooftop and Neo was standing there with the lamp at her hip

“Hey” Echo said in a casual voice  
Of course Neo doesn’t talk and she just pointed at her mouth  
“OHhhhhhh is she mute?”  
Neo nodded  
Cinder sighed “so is there anything else that you want to do Echo?”

“yep” Echo walked closer and asked “do you speak sign language?

Neo nodded and signed “yes, but if you want the lamp you better be ready to pay a lot for it”

Cinder walked up and towered over her “we are ready to pay the price”

Neo looked at her and signed “you’ve changed”

Cinder sighed and spoke in an exasperated voice “not really”

“What's your price?” Echo said pretty nervous

Neo looked at him with a smirk and signed “300.000 lien and a ship”

Echo replied “ 500.000 lien and you work for us”

Neo signed back “1.000.000”

“ok” Echo simply said

“WAIT WHAT?” cinder replied not believing what she was hearing

“i can pay, i’m a schnee” He simply replied

cinder calmly stated “that is not the point”  
“well i mean we get a fighter on our side” *thinks* “and a pretty cute one”

He got a call from a panicked ruby  
“we are on our way”

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this prologue, until next time pals


End file.
